Maddie
Madison, or Maddie, is a regular member on WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in the fifteenth Away from Keyboard video. However, she was first seen in the October 17th, 2015 livestream. She is an amateur make up artist and did the girls's Halloween makeup during the aforementioned livestream. She made her first gaming appearance in . Overall, Maddie is the youngest member on WatchGirlsPlay. Maddie usually posts on the WatchGirlsPlay Instagram account on Fridays. About Maddie has a playful and fiery personality, being one of the more vocal of the girls. When she started out, she was shy and would often get intimidated by being in front of the camera, though she quickly overcame this shyness. Her addition was considered by the channel to have added some youth and nerdy, off beat pop culture to the channel. As with her nerdy personality, she would usually slip in a pop culture reference in her videos. Maddie rages fairly easily in rage games, generally cursing and being upset when she almost completes an objective. However, when she finds a game that she likes, she gets really into it and would get overjoyed. She does not do too well with and hates horror games, being absolutely terrified of them, to the point that she had to take a break from them due to getting nightmares. Despite this, she loves playing them. She revealed that she can sing, which she tends to do in some of her videos. Maddie also posted on Instagram, and was later revealed on the channel, that she is a vegan. Interaction with others Maddie gets along well with the group, she had already known Sydney, Mariya, and Kaylee prior to WatchGirlsPlay and met the others for the first time when she did their Halloween makeup. She also gets along well with Stephanie. While she doesn't have a direct pair, she is normally paired up with Mariya or Sydney in livestreams. Mariya was also the one that introduced her to the channel. Video appearances Public videos *AFK: 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, 26-29, 32-41, 53, 54, 57, 58, 60 (#427, #429, #466, #470, #472, #488, #495, #501, #514, #558, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599, #662, #670, #681, #680, #689) *React: 14, 16, 19-41, 43-47, 49-62 (#432, #451, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597, #612, #613, #629, #635, #654, #667, #672, #685, #706, #719, #724, #729, #737, #743, #748, #753, #758, #774, #778, #782, #786, #790, #794, #798, #802, #807, #810, #813, #823, #826, #829) *Creepypasta: 4 (w/Mariya), 6 (w/Sydney) (#434, #489) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 6 (#445) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *GirlsPlay Update: 6 (w/Sydney), 7 (w/Mariya), 9 (w/Stephanie) (#485, #576, #698) *Whack the Burglars: 1, 2 (#499, #503) *Chimbot (#505) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Stephanie) (#507) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *Simsimi: 3 (#524) *The Impossible Game (#542) *The Park: 1-3 (#544, #546, #548) *MMA Federation (#550) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Willbot (#577) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1-3 (#580, #581, #582) *Team Drift Cats (#592) *Nox Timore (#596) *Happy Wheels: 12 (#602) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: 1, 4 (#608, #645) *Evie: 3 (#615) *Popcap Vlog (#617) *There's Poop in my Soup (#621) *Wick: 1-3 (#625, #627, #659) *Chicku (#644) *Whack the Creeps (#650) *Abe VR (#655) *Batman: Telltale: 1-5 (solo) (#661, #686, #712, #731, #759) *Feed and Grow: Fish (#663) *Super Pig: 2 (w/Mitchie) (#664) *Life: The Game (#671) *Where's My Mommy? (#676) *Blood & Bacon (#678) *Purin to Ohuro (#679) *Slither.io (#687) *Whack Your Boss 2 (#702) *Timore Inferno (#708) *Afterlife: The Game (#709) *Muddy Heights 2 (#715) *Play With Me (#723) *Succulent (#730) *Whack the Thief (#764) *We Become What We Behold (#767) *Nier: Automata: Demo (#775) *Oh... Sir!! The Insult Simulator (#781) *Happy Room (#785) *Cluster Truck (#795) *Four Year Anniversary (#797) *Bound: Demo (#799) *A Dump in the Dark (#805) *Chicken Scream (#806) *Sneak Thief: 1, 2 (#809, #812) *Guts and Glory: 3 (#814) *Little Nightmares: 1-3 (#825, #827, #832) *Special video: Maddie Shooting Stars (#830) Unlisted/Private videos Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Dungeon Nightmares II: 1-3 (#444, #450, #457) *Cosplay Livestream (#474) *Boogeyman: 1-2 (#480, #483) *Until Dawn: Rush of Blood (#722) *Friday the 13th: 1 (#745) Trivia *Maddie has stated in a livestream that she is 5'3"(160cm). *Maddie was the first member to make their first appearance on a livestream before appearing on the channel. This would become a common occurrence, as many members after Maddie have appeared on the livestream first. *The following videos was uploaded on her birthday: The Wolf Among Us (1-3) (#130), Silence of the Sleep (#372), and Super Pig (2) (#664). Of the three videos, she appeared in Super Pig. *Maddie is one of three members whose gaming debut is a long play, Sydney and Lexie being the others. *Of the girls that have done solo plays, Maddie is one of two members that have done only one, Sydney being the other. *Of the core members, Maddie has never been referred to by her full name, though she has used it in a livestream. *Of the core members, Maddie is the only one whose relatives have not appeared on the channel or the livestreams. *Of the core members, Maddie took the longest time to appear in a gaming video, making her gaming debut 18 videos after her debut video. *Of the core members, Maddie is the only one that has not introduced a new member to the channel. *Of the core members, Maddie has not played Cat Mario, Outlast, or Outlast: Whistleblower. *Of the core members, Maddie is the only one that has not played a Five Nights of Freddy's game from start to finish, only playing night six of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Maddie has taken the longest to get to 100 public video appearances, discounting livestream and montage videos, taking 285 videos (from debut) to reach the milestone. *Maddie was originally planned to continue Life is Strange, starting with a completely new file. However, since Renae had returned, the channel decided to let Renae continue the game from where she left off. External Links Category:Members Category:Maddie Category:Current members